kuroinu: warlords of ark
by death dealer92
Summary: the hordes of Ark with there dinosaur dinosaur are coming to Eostia.


grand hill of ark, when women in loin clothes dancing by the fire for entertainment.the king of ark named Tubak the great rex, drink his wine. the king is 6'5 with long black hair and yellow eye, his skin is tan and wears a long loin with furn boots. stand from his throne and call the feast to stop.

"my warriors! we conquered all over ark and we all United. but there another continent call Eostia, where riches can be found."

the king announced his conquest of building of his empire. the tribes begin chatting about eostia, the land of riches and women. but most said it gonna take 2000 fleets with 100,000 brave warriors to conquer erostia and tribes don't know about it.

"my king you know the black dogs already beat you to the punch, if we sail now the we could defeat the dogs and then start our conquest." said the young blond hair chief.

"don't worry friend, we will manage to conquer the enemy as well with our beasts." tubak says as he walk by the fire.

the king puts up his sword, and point make an powerful speech.

"WE WILL ATTACK EOSTIA FIRST BEFORE MUTTS TAKE OF OVER, AFTER WE DELT WITH THESE STRAY DOG WE WILL CONQUER THE NEW LANDS. CHIEFTAINS OF ARK! DO YOU WANNA BE RICH HUH? COME ON!"

as the king speech stop nobody answered, except on cheiftain step in.

"Grrr Damn it! count me in." A cheftain said as the rest chieftains say the same thing. king look the at the nations of ark as they start their chanted.

"TAKE THEIR MONEY, THEIR FOOD, THEIR CITIES!." all of the men chanted.

"to Eostia!" king tubak shout as he point his sword westward.

in months later the warriors of has arrived to eostia with 2000 fleets and their tame invisible dinosaurs, giant mammals. but a young warrior who has long blond hair with blue eyes, and wears a sleeveless scale armor with spikey gauntlet and senjo loincloth with fur boots. the name is Zar chieftain of the frozen tooth. the cheftain see the land with army of black dogs proctecting the shored and zar gives the a powerful speech.

"my brothers of tribes it time show the dogs how powerful we are, we sabertooths!" zar says as the men beath their shields.

"there stories to made so fight it and the story is yours!" zar Shouted, which the men roar with fury.

with fleets made it to the shore of eostia, the dogs shoot fire arrows rapidly killing some of ark armies, a arrow hit one ark warrior in th eye killing him dead. the armies of jump out of fleets as they charges at the dogs but the arrows is killing the ark warriors. Zar jumps on his sabertooth then begin to ride forward towards the dogs with the rest of riders with speed. when didn't arrows stop the riding, the riders charge with powerful force, then ark warriors slicing down the dogs and their beasts biting their prey making them screaming in terror.

from the afar, a large man pushing the men to see battle in the shore, but he is not pleas that the boy hogging all the glory.

"that bastard... taking all the glory" the scared faced growls as he row himself making sure he won't miss that battle.

in the battle, ark warriors slaughtered the dogs units as the Calvary has a arrive. calary men where in shock that the fleets are here and then they see a scar face man riding a spinosaurus with a fiece roar came out from with his men.

"there men need out there need help with me men!" cavalry said, as they ride towards the battle.

the spinosaurus stumping the black dogs and eats them.

"i am spinal the ravisher! look at upon me and despair!" spinal shouted making the of the dogs run in fear.

zar and the rest of riders slaughtering the black dogs, zar cuts them down without Mercy as the dog call for retreat

"retreat!" a black dog call commanded, as the dogs run for there lives.

the ark warriors roars in victory.

"its a good battle, take what you find." zar said, the warriors roars in excitement as they ravish black dogs camp and one ark warrior stabs a black dog struggler.

"we now we wait for others." Zar said, as the blonde chieftain look through the horzon then see thousands of fleets makes their way to the shore.

the hordes of ark warriors are camping and they put dinosaurs in cages. zar walks to to king's tent and was greeted by spinal.

"ah isn't the great sabertooth, i looking forwards to fight along side you." spinal said as shook his hand.

"it's an honor" zar said as he makes way to the tent.

in the tent, chieftains give the gifts to the king. but one red head chieftain stand by the king and looks at zar with amuse then, walks to the young chieftain. he wears a fish scaling sleeveless armor steel gauntlet with an red cape, black pants and fur boots. known as kor the best friend of zar.

"my best friend we invaded that most rich country ever. but you do us a favor for saving our men back that. enjoy the Victory" kor said, as he patted his best friend and left the tent.

the king look at zar with an smile.

"zar, chieftain of the frost tooth. i humbly thank you and your fellow tribesmen risking there lives for us. i want you lead my armies of 10,000." king tubak said making zar eyes widened.

"thanks my king but where i leading to?" zar ask.

"i will sending a message to iris, where a beautiful Virgin princess rules that region and if she's accept our terms to marry you, we will then march there." the king said with smirk.

"i guess that was a gift right?" Zar joked

"it's call forming to alliance and i already sent message to my birds there, so take your best riders to iris now." the king said, as zar nodded and left the tent.

in the Castle, prim was shaking in fear that another barbarian hords that riding in giant beasts wanted alliance but only in marriage .

Alicia see this and calming her cousin down. Alicia look at the paper growls then rips to pieces.

"prim! you don't have to marry that barbarian!" Alicia shouted

"i have to Alicia, to get rid of the blackdog they bring will 10,000 of their warriors, i have to try." prim said in tears making Alicia look sad.

when Alicia about say something a servant girl said they're here.

zar and spinal entering the Castle and see a beautiful young princess sitting in the thrones. zar couldn't how young and beautiful she is. but the young chieftain has to have her now.

"princess, we have came here for an alliance but an exchange for your hands of marriage, i Zar cheftain of the frost will protect your people." zar said as bows to her with need.

prim look the ark warrior who is handsome then she blush Scarlet and Alicia look at spinal with blush too as she look at half shirtless who has body the gods. the cousin shake thought and get to business.

"i don't know...but if you telling the truth that your king wanted bringing up alliances." prim said

"my king is a good man but Savage, we will come to your aid if you accept my hand and marriage." zar said as he look at prim

prim give a thought then she thinks about her City need protecting from greatest army that the world ever seen, but she gave an answer.

"my answer is yes" prim answer.

in camp the ark warriors celebrate of a wedding and prim sit beside her about husband, she amaze the creature call dinosaurs which they with riding in battle. prim do receive gifts like diamonds but Zar has given the princess a red ruby necklace then he puts on for her. prim look at him smile and said thank you, after the the cemetery stop everybody look at prim, the don't what's until zar guide her to his tent.

in the tent, prim was crying because she knows bed ritual which she a virgin. the Zar noticed of this and touch her.

"no pain." Zar whisper as he turns a prim around and pull off dress while the princess blocks her breasts the zar puts hand on the princess head making her bend down.

**_lemon scene_**

zar when put cock the princess anal, then zar breed like an animal while the princess crying. Zar is like wild beast as he keep pound cock the princess anal then grabs the hair.

"AH! AH! OOOH!" princess moaned

then Zar unleash his hot cum and lay down beside her and fall of sleep.

**_lemon scene end_**

when prim finally awake she realizes she was rape and yet she liked it by a handsome ark warrior. she gently kiss the sleeping warrior by the check.

in the camp, Alicia is looking for prim, but what is about to shock her is saying Prim kissing Zar. Alicia was in shock that Chieft actually have sex with her cousin. then Prim look at Alicia with an smile.

"oh! hey Alicia, it's not bad and yes! we so get going but like let do something but go." prim say as she kiss Zar and this a slippy kissing.

Prim pull off her pink thong off and give to Zar and then Chieftain take it gracefully.

"something remember by" Prim with an blush.

"i remember it love" zar says will an smile.

Zar watch the two princess left camp and the look at the thong then smell it.

A day later Zar got up from his camp and look from a far is a smoke. the young cheiftain knew it was and spinal towards him the put hands on the his chieftain shoulder.

"a war is from a far, should we March our troops there" spinal says with sadistic smile.

Zar look at the pink thong and smirk.

"of course let go to war" Zar smile.

**there this my new story and i wanted the people of ark more like caveman warriors like frank frazetta arts. most of my OCs inspiration of frank frezzetta.**

**see ya**


End file.
